Tabla: Emociones
by ukime-sama
Summary: Son estados Psicofisiológicas como resultado a ciertos estimulos. Tienen un comortamiento mental y físico. Los recuerdos vienen y van, el corazón late locamente, la respiración se acelera... y aunque haya una respuesta a las emociones, aún no existe la razón del porque Te Amo. (Drabbles de Cualquier personaje)
1. Chapter 1

Hola... emm, bueno este sera una clase de Tabla, otra vez xDD, pero en ella el tema principal son las emociones :33 justamente estoy haciendo un trabajo de eso jajajaja ok no es gracioso u_u espero les guste. Lo hice ayer en la noche antes de dormir, pensaba hacerlo con Su, pero me percate que quedaba perfecto para Castiel y Nath. El siguiente es Lys y Su *o*/

* * *

Pensamiento Vs Sentimiento

Resumen: No había razón más sencilla que la lucha continua de dos polos totalmente opuestos, porque el corazón era rebelde y la mente estricta, porque el corazón se rompió... pero la mente calló. (Contradicción)

Preja: Nathaniel y Castiel.

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, lo unico que gano son los hermosos reviews.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, donde las calles desoladas y el cielo nublado presenciaban las penumbras. Solo los sonidos de las gotas caer y formar charcos estaban presentes. Y un golpeteo impaciente. El chico protegía con ahínco el libro que portaba, de la torrencial lluvia, refugiado bajo un techo que apenas cubría un banquito salpicado con pequeñas gotas de agua, era correr y mojarse o esperar y mojarse. Ambas ideas no eran tentadoras. Con cuidado puso el libro en un espacio seco del banco junto a su mochila y se estiro cual felino.

Lanzó un suspiro al vacío, sin duda no era su día de suerte. Miro las gotas con aburrimiento mientras debatía que hacer. Tomo presuroso su bolso y echó a correr como si su vida dependiese de ello. Hasta que un pensamiento golpeo en su cabeza; ¡Había dejado el maldito libro que busco tras horas en la olvidada biblioteca!

Y no tuvo más opción que devolverse. Al llegar un desconcierto se apodero de el, y sintió una bofetada cuando no encontró el libro donde lo había dejado. Frustrado notó que la lluvia había dejado de caerle, pero seguía presente.

Miro al sujeto frente a él, con esa maldita sonrisa burlona marca Cheshire, con paraguas en mano y sostener SU libro. Su cara se torno azul y a punto de lanzar todos los improperios que podían existir en su extenso vocabulario, fue sujeto en los brazos y llevado a rastra por el pelirrojo. Que le entrego el libro y lo llevo junto a él, en ese estrecho espacio del paraguas que no podían proteger sus hombros de la incesable lluvia.

De molestia abrazo al rubio, tomando como pretexto que así irían más cómodos y no se mojasen tanto, a sabiendas que el rubio de por si lo estaba empapando con su ropa húmeda. Y así continuaron el trayecto sin pronunciar nada, hasta que uno de ellos llego a su destino. No sabían que decir, la situación era desastrosamente incómoda.

—Toma, delegado tonto. Más te vale devolvérmelo mañana…

Y así indico algo nuevo. Mañana, otra vez, se tenían que hablar, no por culpa de un paraguas, no por el pronostico que fallo sus cálculos al decir que la lluvia caería mañana. Porque Nathaniel pensaba que Castiel era un completo cabeza hueca con corazón. Y Castiel sentía que Nathaniel era un bruto sin remedio que no consideraba su bienestar. Porque ambos sabían que se rompió un corazón, pero que la mente solo quedó en profundo silencio. Con la culpa y amargura de un sentimiento prohibido.

* * *

Bueno, otra vez con mis tablas, no se cuantas haré, no lo tenía previsto, pero sentí que me aburría y necesitaba volver a escribir. Espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ya se, ya se, he tardado mucho. Pero aquí esta la tabla, la acabe de hacer. Después de todo debo terminar lo que comencé. XDD

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece. Yo solo uso sus personajes para crear meras historias sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste.

Pareja: LysandroxLynn.

* * *

_Recordar_

_Lysandro tiene mala memoria, pero cuando se trata de la persona que ama, sabe que nunca la podrá olvidar_

* * *

Lysandro tiene mala memoria, siempre olvida las cosas con suma facilidad. Incluso olvida los nombres de las personas en ocasiones.

Eso le angustia, porque teme algún día olvidar el nombre de la persona que ama. Siente temor, pero sabe que no debe. Y ella se lo recuerda siempre.

_—Lynn…_

Lysandro suele suspirar su nombre. Es un romántico y no le da temor decirlo, le gusta crear poemas por y para ella.

_—Lynn…_

Y cuando susurra su nombre con voz ronca y suave, ligero y lleno de cariño, sabe que nunca la podrá olvidar.

Y eso, eso le llena de dicha.

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias por leer. No se olviden de dejar comentarios. Hasta la próxima.

**Atte.** Ukime.


End file.
